Many existing diseases and conditions are not being treated in a correct way. The underlying causes of various diseases are barely understood and in many cases only the symptoms of the disease can be treated by existing drugs, without any reversal of the disease per se. This is especially true for such conditions as tissue damage, diabetic complications, cardiovascular diseases, etc. According to the present invention it has quite unexpectedly been found possible to treat conditions and diseases belonging to the above described group using a pharmaceutical composition described by the present invention.